Tru Calling: An Unforseen Attraction
by Styxswimmer
Summary: After Harrison's death Tru throws herself into work, trying to hide from the pain, but one night at the morgue she has a moment of weakness.  Who but Jack is there to witness it, will she decide to trust him and let him help her with the pain, or will she


**Tru Calling: Unforeseen Attraction**

**Paring: Tru and Jack**

**Rating: Mature for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Tru and Jack or anybody else for that matter, do not belong to me. I just take them off the shelf, play with them, and twist them to my own amusement. Although I'm sure Tru and Jack don't agree.**

**Author: Brittany/§StyxSwimmer§**

**Summery: After Harrison's death Tru throws herself into work, trying to hide from the pain, but one night at the morgue she has a moment of weakness. Who but Jack is there to witness it, will she decide to trust him and let him help her with the pain, or will she brush him off and continue her denial state. And what happens when Tru drops a bombshell that's sure to change what every thinks of her.**

**Author's Note: Well this is my first venue into the Tru/Jack and Tru Calling Realm. So please bare with me, also this is rated M for later on, right now I'm just trying to get through the obvious details and painstaking relationship building, which I by the way hate. Anyway I digress, read and review and let me know how you like it and if I get anything horrendously wrong, it's been a while since I watched the show. Anyway...enjoy!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One- Dreams**

_Tru tossed and turned in her sleep, vague images of everyone she had saved and failed to save plagued her mind. Some asking for help, others accusing her of their deaths, remained deaths. Then there was Jack. He appeared in the middle of her dream quite suddenly, she couldn't help being drawn to him, it was primal, it was instinctual. She approached him carefully, looking into his liquid ice eyes, she saw no hate nor contempt, Just Jack. They held a warmth that she thought impossible for a man of his character, but there it was none the less. She was snapped out of her revere when she realized she was standing in front of him, and then he spoke._

_"Tru, when are you going to wake up?" He asks, running his hand through her chocolate tresses._

_"H-huh?" Tru asks confused as her eyes flutter close when his hand finds her hair._

_"It's time for you to wake up now." He says as he begins to fade. _

_"No, don't go."_

_"You know I can't stay, besides, your needed. Awake." He says and he dissapears completely as Tru wakes up suddenly. She heard the annoying chirping of the alarm by her bed._

"That's what it was, the alarm. Shit! What time is it again?" Tru asks herself as she looks at the annoying thing, it was 11:00, she needed to be in with Davis like...now. "Fuck." Tru murmurs to herself as she slips on some dark denim jeans that hugged her hips and a silk royal purple camie with light blue lacing. She grabbed her jacket, throwing it on as she ran out the door.

At 11:10 she finally ran inside the door of the morgue, Davis was standing checking out a body, and he chuckled to himself, he could hear Tru's labored breath, she had clearly ran here.

"Late. Tru." Davis said as he turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, sorry, I overslept slightly." She says as she puts on the lab coat she was required to wear. "But I'm here now. So who we got?"

"Stacy Millings." Davis says sensing Tru's obvious want to thrust herself into work, she'd been this way for a week. "She was killed by the Raven, it's a street gang uptown. Apparently, she was suppose to be Bruno Tossilini's girl but was working another gang, and was with Jorgen Ownis, he's the leader of the Cobras, the two gangs are enemies to begin with, and when Bruno found out, he plugged poor Stacy." He says as he looks at the deep look on Tru's face. "You getting anything?"

"No. Nothing, not even the creepy feeling I get right before they ask and I rewind." Tru says as she semi-slumped her shoulders.

"Well no worries, old Stacy is done, and with that..." Davis says taking off his lab coat to reveal a black suit with a royal blue tie. "...I'm off."

"Where are you going Davis?" Tru asks. "You look awfully dressed up."

"I'm going out with Olivia on a date." Davis replies.

"Ahh...her again huh?" Tru asks, Olivia was his new girlfriend, she didn't really like her.

"Yup...well _have fun Tru_." Davis laughs as he dissapears.

"You know it." She whispers to herself.

Tru checked all of the bodies in the morgue, they were all still there and tagged, and furthermore, none of them asked for help. She slipped off her lab coat and walked over to the window, looking out at the gorgeous full orange moon outside.

"Why'd you have to leave me Harrison, I saved you once. But, why couldn't I again, it couldn't have been your time, I don't know if I can do this without you. You were all I had left." Tru whispers to herself as a tear falls down her cheek and she scrubs it away ruthlessly.

"Tru?" A voice asked as they put a hand on her shoulder.

She spun to see them and there he was, Jack. _Why, why did he have to come now, now that I'm miserable. Now that I let myself have a moment of weakness, oh well, he was bound see me weak at some point._

"What do you want Jack?" Tru asks sounding exhausted. In all truth she was, after Harrison died, a week ago, she had gone into full work mode, wishing for someone to save to try and make up for his death.

"I just came to see how you were, are you okay?" Jack asks looking at her concerned, he say the tear-trails on her face and wondered what she had been thinking to make her cry. He only came in on the last bit of her talking to herself, and 'you were all I had left.' Didn't make much sense at all.

"Yeah, Jack, I'm fine." Tru says as she rubs her shoulder slightly, it had a cramp in it and it hurt.

"Your lying." He says coming up behind her, watching her work her shoulder, he'd seen that before, it was hard to do that to yourself.

"Not liked you'd care!" Tru yells as she storms over to the desk as she began to play with the nicknacks covering it.

Jack marched over to her and spun her around quickly, placing a hand on her cramp so she wouldn't be able to get away.

"Ah!" Tru moaned as she felt him hit the muscle.

"Of course I care Tru! Do you think that I'm so cold that I wouldn't care that your own brother died? I know the story, this already happened before, you were able to save him last time. I can imagine what your thinking, '_why couldn't I save him this time, it couldn't have been his time, this isn't right._' Am I anywhere near close?" Jack says as he sees her un-tense and he can feel the muscle throbbing more clearly.

"Leave me alone Jack." She replies sadly as she hangs her head, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Tru..." He says lifting up her chin gently with his finger. "...Why don't you let me help you with this, god what's the worst that could happen? You need to let go. Let it out. There wasn't anything you could've done for Harrison. His death was natural, he had a _heart attack_ Tru!" Jack says trying to get her to believe him.

"I know that Jack!! But why wasn't I able to do anything! Why couldn't I save him? Do the fates hate me that much?! They took everything I had, they made dad **murder** mom, and then they take Harry away from me, how in the fucking world is that fair!" Tru yells as some tears escape her eyes.

"Tru, you shouldn't tempt the fates like that, and they've got a plan for you, for everyone, you just need to learn to accept the plan." He says as he thumbs away her tears. "Everything will be fine, and you couldn't save him, it was his time."

"Don't Jack, I can't hear you talk about equilibrium again, I just can't." Tru says as she twist his wrist so he lets go, walking away only to be stopped by a crippling cramp.

"Here, Tru. Let me help you with that." He says, getting behind her again.

"No I'm fine Jack! I can handle this myself!!" She yells trying to swat him away even though she was double over in pain.

"Goddammit you are stubborn!" Jack yells as he pulls her up straight with a slight protesting cry from her and begins to massage that shoulder and try and work the tension out of them and her back. _Damn she's got __**a lot**__ of tension, her back's all screwed up._ He thinks to himself, he feels her try and fight against him, keep her back tense, but eventually feels her relax under his fingers. Now and then he would hear either a hiss when he hit a sore spot, or a moan of pleasure when something felt good. Once he had gotten that muscle soothed and worked out he stopped. "There you go. I bet that feels a lot better now doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does...Thanks Jack." Tru whispers, looking at him from under her lashes, brown orbs barely showing.

"Your Welcome Tru." Jack says as he leans against the desk. "You know I could help you a lot more if you let me, I mean I do deal with death everyday, I could help you get passed his death."

"I don't wanna get passed it, like it was just something bad that happened, like getting a hang nail or missing your bus! My brother died! My brother who had been there my entire life! I can't just get over it!" Tru yells at him angrily as she gets up to face him, her eyes blazing dangerously, she then adds in a small whisper. "Besides, if I get past it, I'll forget him."

"Tru I don't mean it that way!!" Jack says immediately rising up to his own defense. "I meant helping you move on." And when he hears her small whisper puts a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to forget, keep a place in your heart for him, but you can't keep living like this Tru, in pain, pretending your fine, throwing yourself into work. Your not eating, your not sleeping, and don't tell me you are, I can tell you aren't." He says feeling her curve inwards. "Just...let me help you Tru." He pleads looking straight into her eyes, his crystal blue ones holding warmth and sanctuary.

"Alright Jack." She whispers slowly as she gazes into his eyes.

"Alright..." He says. "...But let's get you back to your apartment first, you need sleep." He says as she gives him a look. "Don't look at me like that, I am going there with you, because I suspect you've been having nightmares, am I right."

"Yes." She says as she nods her head slowly. "Fine. I just have to lock up, Davis will kill me for baling." Tru says.

"It's 2 in the morning Tru, I think he can forgive you." Jack says as he places a hand on the small of her back as they walk out and to her apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so sorry about how this chapter turned out, I'm not exactly happy about it, also it's only about four and a half to almost five pages and I like them to be at least five and a half, but this seemed an appropriate place to end. Yes for those of you who are outraged, I killed Harrison. But I felt that his death, Again, would be something appropriate for Tru to deal with, and the repercussions of him dying a normal death and her not being able to save him. I tried to remain true to her character making her stubborn and resistant to Jack's pursuits, but what girl wouldn't crumble underneath his brilliantly talented fingers? Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. REVIEW! And also if you do review could you please tell me if Harrison is her baby brother or if she was his baby sister, it would help greatly. Thanks and I hope you like it.**

**§StyxSwimmer§**


End file.
